Seeing Angels
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: It was impossible...I couldnt be...but I was. I was seeing angels. [Edward's POV] Rated T for safety...


**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. If I did own Twilight, New Moon and Edward Cullen, I'd know what happens in Eclipse. And I'd have a hot vampire boyfriend.**

It was impossible. I knew it before the thought crossed my mind. But then it happened again. A flash of dark brown out of the corner of my eye, a lingering scent of lavender and freesia.

In that moment, I could hear her melodic laugh, feel the faint graze of a finger touching my face, brushing my cheekbone, running down the length of my nose, caressing my cheek, tracing my lips…

"Edward." The soft hypnotising, entirely too enticing voice whispered in my ear. I shivered, trembling. No, God, it couldn't be…never would be…I opened my eyes again, searching for her. She was so beautiful, so breathtaking; I needed to see her one more time.

I turned to my right, catching sight of my reflection in the tinted car window. My breath stopped in my throat. I swore, supporting myself by gripping onto the wall.

"Christ Almighty…" I gasped, steadying myself. I looked again at my reflection, the hollow shell of a man who had lost the only thing that ever mattered…

I was Romeo, without my Juliet. Tristan, without my Isolde. King Arthur, without my Guinivere. Mulder, without my Scully. Or in her own words, Superman…missing my Louis Lane.

Another figure appeared in the window. She barely reached my shoulder. But her height was barely noticeable, the eyes instantly focusing on her appearance. The figure looked almost ghostly, dressed in a white gown, hair contrasting sharply with the colour as it tumbled in curls over her shoulder. Golden lace held the bodice of the dress together.

But the dress was nowhere near as breathtaking as the one wearing it. Slender, petite, with waves of mahogany brown hair, warm brown eyes, high cheekbones, and long lashes. She had full, crimson Cupid's bow lips, and porcelain skin…

"Bella." I whispered her name, reaching for the cool glass window. The Edward in the window reached out to me, face full of such hope, such grief, such agony…

Bella smiled sadly, shaking her head softly. Her lips moved, parting ever so slightly, and a glittering tear ran down her face, leaving a trail of shimmering dampness down her cheek.

No, I pleaded silently, don't cry. It's not right for you to cry. I let my hand fall, sobs shaking my whole body. I hadn't cried, or however close to weeping I could come, since…

"Bella, I'm so sorry…I didn't save you…I wasn't there." I couldn't force my eyes away from hers. She shed more tears, and my heart broke again. I inhaled, attempting to compose myself, realizing I had stopped breathing when I saw her standing beside me in the window.

She vanished suddenly, leaving no trace of herself. I tore my eyes from the window, searching the empty garage. I was alone. I punched my fist into the window, shattering the glass into a thousand shining shards.

"Not again…not again…" I sobbed. I caught my breath as something touched my lips, the smallest tingle of something touching them. I remained as still as a ice, frozen water, trapped in time.

"I'll wait for you…forever…" She was gone. But then, I had known that for a long time. The hope inside me had flared, allowing the possibility that maybe…just maybe…my Bella had returned. But no. She was already long gone.

It had happened the night I was late for her. I had been hunting, and had come back too late. Sirens from the different emergency services were piercing the night, almost drowning the noise of the roaring flames in their volume…

They hadn't been able to save them in time. Bella's body was pulled from the wreckage before the flames could reach her. But not before the smoke had taken her. Her father had been burnt.

It had taken Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper to hold me back. And even then I still put up a fight until, finally surrendering, I fell into Esme's embrace, sobbing, with Alice joining us, and sobbing into my shoulder. We had all loved her, though none as much as I.

Bella was cremated, despite the fact that it was the fire that stole her away from me. I couldn't bear the thought of my Bella rotting in the ground…she didn't deserve that. And so her ashes were split. We split them into thirds. One third went to her mother. Another scattered around the meadow, the breeze carrying them away. I kept a third with me, in a hollow crystal, attached to a pendant that I never took off.

Isabella Marie Swan died before her nineteenth birthday. I would have changed her in less than two months. Carlisle and I had been planning it. But no…God always did turn His back on those who didn't believe. And I had long lost my faith when I started believing I was condemned to hell.

He wanted the one thing He couldn't have. And He got her. My Bella. The only person I ever loved. The only one I would ever love.

The only thing stopping me from approaching the Volturi was what Alice had said to me. About how Bella had fought to save my life the last time I approached them, how she wanted me to live when she died. And so, I let life take its course, praying for death every night…

Death would come too slowly. But she'd wait. Though, there was little an angel could do to save one sent to hell. I'd burn the depths of hell while she, too extraordinary to suffer, lived once again in heaven.

I'd find a way to be with her again. Because I would go through anything to be at her side again. If I could die so easily, I would drive the knife through my own heart when no one could stop me…but no. Death wasn't so easy. I couldn't die, like Romeo, until I was killed by another vampire.

And after everything that had just happened, seeing her reflection, smelling her, feeling her touch upon my face, hearing her voice…I knew. I had been seeing angels.

**Please review, because I want to know how to improve my writing, and I'm trying to figure out how to write Edward properly.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
